Once Upon a Coin
by GuardianAthens
Summary: Italy has dreamed of a day when he could be a parent with Germany, raising a child. He knew that nations could conceive, and he desperately wanted the miracle to happen for them. He found himself at the edge of the fountain, throwing in what he hoped was his lucky penny, wishing for a child and hoping that his wishes would be heard again.
1. Fountain Miracles

It was just the middle of a chilly winter day, and Italy, bound up in a fur-lined coat, looked over the fountain he now stood in front of, watching the small ceramic creatures along the beautiful sculpture pour forever-running water out of small pots decorated in shining ice left from the night's cold freeze. He rubbed the small copper coin he had in-between his fingers once more, and lifted his arm.

Italy tossed the penny in with blind aim, whispering his wish four times before the penny hit the water of the fountain with a soft slap, floating down to the shallow bottom. He watched the fountain spit out more water for a few moments, the wish echoing in his head like an ancient mantra.

'I wish for my chance at getting pregnant. To have my own child'

He hoped and wished for it as he stared into the clear water, finding his penny at the aqua tiled bottom. He knew that it could just as easily happen on accident, or if they focused on trying. Something always belittled him though on the subject.

Yes, countries could get pregnant. They could because they had a female population within their represented country. It gave them that ability, but it confused all of them because they found the female nations sterile. The males….they were free game to impregnate. The women took it kindly and help them when they could. It wasn't that though….

Italy wondered how he would actually get pregnant, and if he did how did it get out?

He shook his head free of the cobweb thoughts. He didn't have to worry. His body did it somehow. He really did hope that magic wasn't just something England, Norway and Romania boasted about, or that wishes really worked. He got England to go home after wishing on a star, so why couldn't he get his baby if he did a bit of wishful coin tossing. He sighed softly, resting his hands together in front of him. Humans milled around him, some talking and busying themselves in conversation, others throwing their own coins into the fountain, whispering their wishes into the coin before tossing it to its final resting spot.

Couples also milled around, using the fountain as their setting for a date. He watched a couple, a gay couple by all coincidences, whisper wishes into the shiny gold coins they had in their hands and watched them toss them, their free hands curled together. It was cute, and even through a few hard stares others were giving them, they made it through. They left as they whispered the wish they both swore to the metal currency one last time. He smiled toward the direction they left. He hoped their wishes come true.

"Feli!"

Italy turned around to find Germany jogging up to him, a few bags along his arm. He looked amazing as he finally came up to him, smiling and taking the hug Italy threw at him, pressing his face into the Italian's shoulder, taking a look at the fountain.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. I was picking….a few things out that I thought you'd like" Italy leaned away from the hug, and gasped.

"Luddy bought things for me?" Germany nodded and Italy once more jumped into Germany's arms, almost knocking said bought things to the ground. Germany barked at him about being more careful, but quickly deflected the harshness with a soft kiss to Italy's forehead. Italy blushed a bit, but found himself joining Germany in the blushing fest as his German boyfriend took hold of his hand, entwining their fingers. He tugged on it, signaling that he wanted to leave. He understood. The pressure from the others surrounding them and judging them was heavy. He nodded and both started to walk away from the crowd, heading toward home.

"What were you doing there anyway? Making a wish for something?" Germany asked, looking back only once to the fountain fading into the background as they rounded a corner. Before they rounded it though, Italy stared hard at it, his wish echoing once more.

"Yes, for something important"

* * *

Italy found himself once more thinking. He was in Germany's room, dressed in only a long button-down shirt and lying in his bed, looking out the open window. It was slowly getting dark, the sky slowly turning colors of darker blue and purple, on its way to black like every evening. The rest of the day after Germany picked him up after his wishing went calmly and a bit uneventful to his disappointment. They simply enjoyed the day inside the house they shared now, eating a peaceful and tasty dinner while watching a romance film that just happened to be on.

Germany had also a bit of work he needed down, so as soon as the movie was over, he rushed off to his separate study and left Italy to his devices. All he really had done was slink up to Germany's room; throw all his clothes off, put on one of Germany's shirts and thought about the day's events, but mostly on the forever important topic for him of conceiving.

It just….excited him to the idea of bearing children. It was always to humans that women could be the only ones to have such a wonderful talent to have children. From the tales of some of the earliest ancient countries, which were left by Grandpa Rome, the citizens always thanks the gods of goddesses of Paganism and Nature Worship for their gift to women for having the ability to bear children. It was always a gift, always a beautiful god-granted gift to women. Men were left to wonder about it, but accepted it, at least in ancient times. Now people seemed to take it as a bit of a joke sometimes, but it was still marveled by some people.

As a country, it was reversed. The men could bear, the women were left to wonder about it; well the women nations knew almost everything about it. Italy guessed that it hurt all of them to know that they could not share in the wonders of their female population. The men, from what he could remember when it was found out that they could conceive, were absolutely terrified because they had no knowledge of the act. It wasn't until France conceived Canada that they knew of it. A few followed after him; England with Sealand, China with Hong Kong but those….were just spontaneous conceptions. No confirmed fathers. Italy wondered that maybe he just had to randomly conceive to have a child.

He sighed heavily and looked away from the receding sun, now looking at the door. He hoped Germany would finish soon. He wanted to talk to him about it. He rubbed his wedding ring absently, his eyes starting to fall. He knew he was tired, but he would wait for his lover. A few minutes passed and the door finally opened, Germany walking in and finally undressing for bed. As he stripped of pants and shirt, he sat on the edge of the bed and brought Italy's awaiting head to his lips, peppering his forehead with soft, whispery kisses.

"I thought you would be asleep by now, Feli…." He said, settling next to Italy. Italy shuffled a bit on his behind, until finally settling with his knees pressed lightly on his chest.

"I just wanted to talk to you about…something"

"Like?" Italy looked down at his feet for a moment, hesitating when he shouldn't. He sighed and finally stretched out, playing with one of the buttons on his borrowed shirt, not looking at his husband.

"What would you think….if we had children?"

Germany was silent for a moment, looking over at Italy as he sat up curled up in himself. He didn't know what to think about the subject. It was never something he talked about, wondered about or even ever considered. He kept his eyes trained on Italy, who seemed to be on the verge of crying. He hugged him close to his chest, smiling into his shoulder.

"I don't know what I would think. Why would you bring this up?" he asked softly. He scooted back to find Italy in tears, rubbing his eyes, a soft sob escaping his throat.

"I don't know. The idea of having kids just sounds….wonderful and I know that male countries can have them and I thought that we could have a family, but I was worried that you would hate it and I would get yelled at for thinking of such an absurd thing-"

"It's not absurd. Not at all. I'm just surprised you would think about it because from what I've learned, it's a full time job"

Italy sat back a bit; looking into Germany's eyes, searching for the underlying answer he knew would be waiting for him. He could see the approval, and hope of it. He wanted it, even though he probably never thought about it. He set his hands alongside his lover's face, slowly pulling him down to him until their eyes had shut closed, and their lips sealed in on one another. Slowly, as the innocent kiss gradually turned more heated and passionate, Italy's arms wound around Germany's neck, both of them slowly falling on to the bed.

"We'll work it out, but now…." Italy looked down, trialing his eyes down his body to the rising erection he was getting. Germany chuckled, pinching a few buttons free on Italy's shirt. He leaned down close to him, pressing them together with one hand under his back, resulting in a long groan from the smaller man below him.

"Well, we should start trying now….just in case" Germany whispered, a seductive smirk crossing his lips. Italy was excited and thrilled. He quickly went to work on the opportunity he was gifted with, making it everything he wished for. They quickly moved from foreplay to actually making love, letting the night move along without them. The night turned into a beautiful moment for them, a time of hope and pure passion. It didn't seem to end for the both of them. The night moved slowly on, the two lovers going at it until they both let themselves fall into Sandman's trap.

Through the night, Germany stayed asleep, keeping Italy within his arms, tucked to his chest. Italy however found himself awake albeit restless. He kept himself in Germany's arms, staring at his peaceful sleeping face, running a hand gently through his loose hair. Even though he felt the weight of his tired mind and body, he could not will himself asleep deep enough to stay that way. He had tried everything, but found himself unable to fall completely into sandman's realm. He slowly lifted himself up to a sitting position, resting Germany's previously draped arms in his lap and where they tightened around him.

He looked out of the window, mystified by the natural entertainment whirling around in rampant wind. A small snowstorm must have rolled in during their coital streak through the early moments of the evening. The wind moved the collected snow in beautiful waves of white and silver, dark shadows joining into the near formal dance of nature's frozen tears. It seemed so professional and perfect, yet as it swished this way and that, like bellowing dresses as they moved with their wearers, it looked so primal and unrehearsed and imperfect; the futile battle that worked hand-in-hand. Even from the small viewing cube, it seemed to go on forever.

He found himself slowly lulling off into a sleep well needed. As he watched Nature's December dance move on without him, he finally joined his slumbering husband in calm sleep, dreams wedging into his personal darkened trap. The dream was something he would not recall in the morning, but he enjoyed it for the moment as he watched dream Germany, dream Italy, and a little girl in an icy blue dress dance with the snow-like background, twirling and twisting, stepping and moving with the ever rotating wind and white.

* * *

Morning came with a surprise for them both; fresh snow on the ground for Germany, and an odd craving to play in said new snow. The sun was clouded away by lingering and arriving storm clouds, keeping the sticky snow on the ground and frozen. As Italy threw on the winter gear he dug out of the confines of Germany's closet, said German watched with a knit throw over his shoulders as Italy bounced and sang in excitement. He hadn't played in snow for a long time, and he was glad that it finally time for the beautiful white stuff. December had waited long enough to come around, and they both hoped, though Germany would never admit it, that it would snow. As the last piece of winter gear secured itself on Italy's form, he hummed a quick tune, a tune Germany knew well.

"You know 'Once Upon a December'?" he asked as Italy walked past him and went down the stairs, the tune of the song still going strong.

"A little. I don't know why, but I just feel like singing it" Italy replied, and quickly was off in the snow, fresh snow falling down in its typical light drizzle of unique snowflakes. He twirled around with arms wide; face up to the cloudy sky and catching snowflakes on his already rosy cheeks. He giggled as one landed in his eye, wiping at the invading frozen piece of rain. Germany watched from the heated entrance of his home, keeping an eye on him. Italy started to hum the tune again, twirling like a professional even in the low layer of packed snow. He waved and twisted almost like a ballerina, graceful in every small movement to the running song in his head. Italy found himself lost in the song playing softly in his head, leaping up in a kick as the song in his head slowly faded out.

"You look so graceful doing that" Germany commented, watching with glee as Italy turned to him and blushed, losing his gracefulness instantly and face planting into the snow when he tried to move. Germany chuckled, moving outside along his plowed walkway up to Italy, who was trying to collect himself from embarrassment of losing all grace and trying to get the snow out of his hair.

"Now…not so much" he whispered, brushing some stuck snow off of Italy's head. "Now you look like my fool"

"Meanie!"

They soon went inside, Italy free of snow and any lingering embarrassment, Germany free of the cold and the shivers that had racked through him as he stepped inside. Italy changed out of his now wet clothes and into something comfortable, snuggling into the couch with Germany around him, watching the news as it spoke of incoming storms for the week. As they flipped through channels, Italy found himself rubbing at his stomach, and not because he was hungry. He pushed the thought away though, settling his arms away from his stomach a second later. His thoughts on the matter came back, and he found himself smiling.

'Maybe it's happening now. I will not know for a while'

He closed his eyes, settling even more into Germany, who hummed in approval. Their next weeks would be calm, peaceful and definitely filled with nightly romps, trying for the hope that something could happen to get their wish. Yes, as weeks passed, the thought of a child with Italy grew to be one on the top of the list entitled 'Want'. The thought did thrill, intrigued and horrify him all at once, but he would take it when it came, if it ever came. A month would pass until things started to get a bit…..weird for them both.

Germany woke up once again to the sound of muffled retching, and before he heard no more than three he was up and opening the bathroom door, finding Italy's head rest on the edge of the toilet. He groaned softly into his arm until another wave of nausea swept hard over him, making him move and dry-heave until it went away.

"Feli….are you okay?" Germany asked, sitting down behind him and rubbing his back soothingly, hoping to help if he could. Italy finally stopped the heaving and let his flaming forehead rest on the cool white rim of the porcelain throne.

"Nooo….I feel like utter crap. I don't know how long I've been here on the floor, throwing up"

Germany sighed and continued his back rub, not knowing what to do. It took a full minute of silence before it hit him, the realization of what it could be. He smiled though, collected himself and spoke softly.

"Italy, I think we did it"

"Ve~….did what?"

"I think it finally happened. I believe you're pregnant, Feli"

* * *

_**Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Once Upon a Coin', my first Mpreg story! I was inspired by the song, if you haven't guessed, 'Once Upon a December'. I hope to make this only a few chapters, maybe three or four. Please if you can, spare a favorite, a follow, and/or a review to let me know how I did!**_

_**I hope you come back for the next chapter!**_


	2. Waffles and Progress

"H-how? I know…but" Italy found himself at a loss of words. Could it have really happened? He should know this, both him and Germany did research just in case this actually happened, what the signs were for the beginning of the first 'trimester'. He didn't remember them now, he should have known, so he slowly sat up from lying on the toilet, leaning back on Germany, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Anything weird you haven't told me going on?"

"Frequent headaches, the morning sickness, and the worst one in my opinion…my nipples…boob, pecs hurt"

"Really?"

"Yes, they hurt like a bitch. They've been really sore and touchy, and my nipples have been perky. I'm a bit surprised that you hadn't noticed" Germany was honestly curious, so he leaned over Italy's right shoulder to investigate and low and behold, Italy's nipples were just poking out in his shirt, obvious against the loose fabric now pressed up to his chest. That right there sealed the deal and Germany was getting both of them up from the floor.

"Come on. I need to call someone"

"Who?" Italy asked, because honestly he hoped Germany would not go bragging, even thought that would be something Prussia would do.

"Hungary. I guess you can consider her your midwife for this, if it truly is a pregnancy" Italy's eyes lit up, and he clung to Germany as he picked up his phone, dialing Hungary's number. Hungary was going to help him through this if it really turned out to be true? It would be more then magical to have Hungary there to help him through it all, and make sure everything was okay and going smooth. He soon got lost in the thought of Hungary helping in his possible pregnancy that he let Germany go and laid back on their bed, watching aimlessly as Germany talked into the phone, sounding more and more excited. As he ended the call, he came up next to Italy, pressing a firm kiss to his forehead.

"She's coming over to see if it's true and she how along you are"

"Ve~ Okay. Should I just….hang out here?"

"Probably, yes"

"Then can you bring up breakfast? Something with strawberries, oh! And….and something with lots of whipped cream"

Germany stifled a laugh. "Whipped cream?"

"Yes, I'm suddenly craving whipped cream, strawberries and waffles. Not really pasta though. I command thee to make strawberry waffles!"

"No pasta? Who are you and what have you done to my Italy?" It was Italy's turn to chuckle at him.

"Italy got pregnant and now craves waffles. Wasn't one of the things for first trimester symptoms; random cravings?"

Germany nodded in confirmation and Italy's smile grew larger, almost spreading ear to ear. He pointed to the door, making a pouty face.

"Then I want waffles! Call Belgium if you must, but I desire strawberry waffles. With LOTS of whipped cream!"

Germany chuckled as he stood up and walked out, leaving the door open. He made his way quickly into the kitchen, pulling out the strawberries, the can of whipped cream and his phone again. He hoped Belgium was awake or willing to come over to help because he needed help to make waffles. Cakes and German foods he could do. Waffles? No salvation there besides in the help he could get from the country of chocolate and waffles. As he stood with his hands flat on the kitchen counters, staring down the strawberries and waiting for Belgium to pick up, random things flew through his mind.

Mood swings; he was already having them and how bad would they get? Issues; would there be any during the pregnancy? Food; would he have enough for him, Italy, and an unborn child?

The call finally connected, and Belgium answered as sweet as ever.

"Hey Germany, what's going on?" Something in the background of the call shuffled, then Netherland's voice just barely over the noise. Belgium made a shushing noise. "Shush big brother! So Germany, what's up?"

"Bella, I need some help making waffles. Strawberry waffles. I am clueless for once and I have no frozen waffles anywhere…."

"Say no more Germany, I'll be right over. You have strawberries right?"

"Yes I do. Also we'll be using a lot of whipped cream"

"Sounds like even more fun. I'll be over in five. Expect me!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and still waiting on Hungary, Germany and Belgium finished a rather gorgeous looking pile of strawberry waffles topped in so much whipped cream, you could wonder and guess how many strawberries were on top. It was like a cloud sitting on it almost.

"Belgian waffles ready to be served! Now you know the art of perfect waffles!" Belgium boasted, proudly presenting the plate to Germany, following him as he slowly walked up the stairs to the second floor. Germany's eyebrow twitched though, signaling his clean freak reflex because some things still needed to be cleaned down there. He fought it, focusing on Italy's random craving-controlled breakfast. Belgium walked silently behind him for a few feet before finally speaking up when he got near his room.

"So Italy just wanted waffles suddenly?" she was getting a look; a suspicious look that formed soon to a smirk. Germany reached for the doorknob, but held it for a few moments, hesitating to answer her.

"Yes, and what of it?"

Before Belgium could shout out her suspicions, the front door opened downstairs. Hungary had finally arrived and she was making herself known.

"Ludwig! Feli! I made it! Are you upstairs?"

"Can you go and stall a bit? I want Italy to eat something before she comes up" Germany asked, finally opening the door.

"Okay I will! Hi Italy, bye Italy!" Belgium called out as she rushed down the stairs. Germany smiled as he went inside, closing the door with his foot. Italy sat up excitedly, giggling as he made grabby hands for the plate. Before it barely had time to hit Italy's lap, Italy was digging in, stuffing his face with whipped cream and make a mess of himself. His face was covered in the white fluffiness, and you could make out finally the strawberries beautifully decorated on the awaiting waffles.

"Yum…" Italy moaned, digging into the waffles with vigor. As he stuffed his cheeks, Germany wiped leftover whipped cream still on his face off. Italy giggled at him, enjoying this too much. Both men didn't notice Hungary peek in until she whistled, breaking the cute little couple bubble. Italy's emotions changed almost instantly, pushing the empty plate to Germany and greeting Hungary warmly.

"Ve~ Hungary, you made it!" Italy cheered. Hungary smiled and closed the door behind her, and Germany set the plate down securely and reminded himself to take it back later. Hungary scooped Italy up in a hug, and then quickly grew business.

"So…..anything interesting going on?"

"Mood swings, cravings, headaches, morning sickness…and my boobs hurt" he found himself mumbling at the end, growing embarrassed at talking about his pectorals hurting like they were boobs and then calling them boobs. It was even weirder because he was talking about it with Hungary, a girl.

"Alright then, Italy. Germany may I ask you to exit for a moment?" Hungary spoke softly. Italy looked sharply at her, face heating up red in sudden anger.

"Why does he have to leave?!" he demanded. Hungary sighed and quickly looked over to Germany, who was starting to look a bit anxious. She then returned her gaze to Italy and then smiled softly.

"I guess he can stay, but I want no peanut gallery comments or remarks, are we clear?" she pointed to Germany, who nodded rather quickly. He wasn't going to risk being hit by her skillet like his brother did way too often. Hungary returned her attention of Italy, leaving Germany to figure out how to amuse himself through this.

"Okay….since you're not female we can't exactly pinpoint the point of fertilization, though we can narrow it down real close since we've found that you guys show symptoms to signal it. Do you remember when you first started having your changes like the morning sickness, the tender pectoral muscles?"

"Um….I think three weeks ago? I started really having to go to the bathroom a lot, and the…the puking too"

"Okay. So you're about…..three weeks along. That's good to know. Because it is my duty as your midwife for this, I need to know a few things hun, alright? Care to tell about any pain, any difficulties you've been having?"

Germany found himself slowly dozing off, getting uninterested in the talk Hungary and Italy were enjoying. As he finally surrendered to the sudden drowsiness and closed his eyes, he found himself instantly looking at a white-filled dream. The dream was pure white, wind twirling around in what looked like snow, encircling him and the others in it. He could make out Italy in the white landscape, softly humming the tune of 'Once Upon a December' once more, slowly twirling in circles. As he could see the front of him, he could see something bundled up in his arms.

"Germany? Germany?!" Germany's eyes fluttered open, finding himself being hovered over by Italy and Hungary. The white dream world was gone. He sighed internally at the loss of it; it seemed to be showing him what would happen later. He sat up with little sound, and addressed the worried friends in front of him.

"Sorry….I fell asleep" he apologized. "So…?"

"Well, Italy's expecting and about three weeks along if you didn't catch it earlier. You'll need to just keep an eye on his weight gain, anything abnormal happening and because of the mood swings, just in case it gets real bad, try and keep it calm. Too much stress on Italy could spell disaster on your child."

"Alright….."

"Feli, you better be listening too, this is your child and your body. You'll need a lot of rest, and you'll find yourself taking random naps even more. Also, try to spread out eating. Not just three meals and done; random snacks through the day and small meals is good too, and try to avoid fatty foods"

"Okay Hungary" Italy chirped.

"Why don't you just stay for the pregnancy?" Germany offered. Italy gasped and pleaded at Hungary to stay. Germany stood up finally and helped Italy up as well.

"Honestly, it would be nice to have you around again, ve~" Italy assured her. "Please?"

Hungary took not a single moment to consider it, and grinned. "Alright, I'll stay for your baby Ita-chan!"

"Yaaay!" Italy cheered.

Things from there got very interesting. Hungary later that day moved what she needed for her 40 week stay to their home, and informed Austria and Hungary of her temporary leave. She didn't tell them about Italy's pregnancy, since it was agreed that they would keep it secret for as long as possible, and both still were confused on why she was living there for a bit. Prussia tried to push the point, but ended with a skillet mark on his face. He dropped it and didn't ask again. While Hungary did so, Italy and Germany celebrated. They finally were going to have a little family of their own.

"I still can't believe it Luddy…" Feli cooed, placing his hands lightly on his stomach. It wasn't extended out yet, but he knew something was growing underneath his palms.

"I can't either, but it happened finally" Germany whispered, kneeling down in front of him. Italy smiled, scooting around in his chair. He slowly started to rub his stomach with his fingers, smiling down at them.

"We can't wait for you little one"

* * *

Over the next four weeks, the soon fathers found themselves in so many ups and downs, and Ludwig found himself soon sort of regretting that he agreed to try for a baby. So far this week alone, Feli had eaten an entire package of wurst, several packages of varied fruits and vegetables, and an entire cake and somehow only gain a pound or two. He also was badly moody, going from sweet and innocent to angry and loud quickly; he had fought with him twice as well, but they defused quickly. He was constantly going to the bathroom, and even found himself peeing his pants. Morning sickness was almost a non-issue even though it constantly happens.

Right now, Italy was sleeping soundlessly on the couch, rubbing his very slightly swelled stomach unconsciously. He was partially propped up by a small pillow. He sighed in his sleep, content and settling into his sleep.

Hungary and Germany were in the kitchen, listening and watching as they cleaned up the morning's breakfast fiasco. Apparently, Italy could not, or would not it was hard to tell, eat anything pasta-related. It scared Germany just a bit when he spit it out like it was poison. Italy himself didn't even expect that he wouldn't want the food he inhaled any chance he had. He was hard to consul after that, but he eventually cried himself out to exhaustion and fell asleep, leaving the others to clean up their barely touched breakfast.

"I'll get easier Germany. You're in the middle of the first trimester; it's the hardest, but I promise you it'll get easier" Hungary reassured Germany, setting the last of the cleaned plates in the washer.

"I really hope you're right Hungary" he mumbled, looking over at Italy. He really hoped that the worst of it was over.

"I am right! I've been watching birth after birth, pregnancy after pregnancy, and I know the patterns. I made sure I knew what would happen so I could help my trusted friends and allies when or if it happened. Trust me; it'll get a bit better. Things will calm down when he enters his second trimester. The first is always the worst, for both father and mother"

Germany hummed in response and walked up to the back of the couch, reaching down to brush his hand over the top of Italy's head. Italy was slowly getting bigger, the baby growing under the protection of everything in him. He looked more fat then pregnant, and they took it to their advantage to keep his pregnancy on the down low. He took the situation rather well, dealing the pain and issues that came along with the little package growing in him. Germany worried though that he was hiding some of it. He brushed his fingers over Italy's pink-tinted cheeks. Italy smiled in his sleep, adjusting his spot on the couch to where he laid on his left side, his hands seemingly glued to his stomach.

"I hope he's faring well with it….." Germany found himself voicing. Hungary walked up next to him, smiling down at the slumbering Italy.

"He's a trooper. I guess his dream of being with child is keeping him going through it" Hungary spoke softly. Germany sighed and retreated away, taking in the cool air still blowing through the house. It was the early weeks of January, and winter still had them in their grasp.

"We should get ready for the World Meeting. You'll help cover for Italy again, right?" Germany asked, turning to Hungary. She leaned down to press a soft kiss to Italy's forehead before straightening up and nodding in agreement. They had also built a system when meetings, personal or World alike, to keep Italy calm and occupied when they left for them. Soon, they had everything in place, and they were off to the World Meeting, leaving Italy to his devices.

Not a half hour into the meeting, about an hour after Italy was left home alone, the meeting slowly started to spiral out of control. England and France were about to start fighting again, and it riled everyone else up to try and stop it. It was slowly becoming chaos, and already Germany was ready to just explode. Hungary thought tried to help soothe him through the rage, until Romano spoke up, stopping them both.

"Okay you two, cut the shit, where's my fratello?"

"He wasn't feeling well, so he stayed back home" Germany replied. Romano only got angrier, standing up and shouting at him.

"Che palle, I know you're lying! You would have dragged him here anyway, now what the hell did you do to my brother!?""

The meeting room grew silent, drawn to the fight happening at the other end of the table. Germany and Romano were at it, Hungary and Spain trying to help defuse it.

"Look I'm telling you the truth here Romano!"

"I still say bullcrap! If he's sick, then why am I not?! Explain that for me potato bastard!"

"I don't know? Maybe you're less connected then you think! I don't know alright?"

"Fucking potato! You're lying out your ass! What did you do to my fratello?!"

"Romano, calm down!" Spain pleaded, keeping the enraged Italian back from mauling Germany. He struggled in Spain's hard grip.

"No you tomato bastard, stay out of it and LET ME GO!"

"Romano, can't you just trust in him for once?!" Hungary asked, keeping herself in front of Germany just in case he did snap. Romano growled in response, leaving them once more in a heated stalemate.

The doors of the meeting hall opened silently, turning everyone's head as Italy walked in timidly, letting the door hang open idly.

"Germany? Romano?"

Germany rushed away from the argument up to Italy, who started to walk up to the meeting.

"Italy what are you doing here?" Germany worried. Italy looked down at what people thought was his feet, and then back up, bringing his arms around himself. He even got dressed properly for a meeting, but left his jacket wide open.

"I got bored and I've been missing too many meetings. So I came here" Italy informed him. Romano struggled out of Spain's hold and ran up to his brother, shoving Germany aside enough for him to grab his brother's shoulders.

"What did he do?"

"Ve…."

"Fratello, what did the potato bastard do to you?!"

"He did nothing wrong Romano, okay?" Italy finally answered. The other occupants of the meeting surged forward, trying to hear in.

"Bullshit"

"I'm telling the truth!" he yelled, making Romano step back in shock. Italy face softened. "He did nothing _wrong._"

"Italy…." Germany started to sat, but was stopped by Hungary.

"Then what did he do?" Romano growled, looking sharply at Germany. Italy sighed, rubbing a hand up his right arm for a moment, and contemplated about the decision he was about to make. He smiled after a few silent moments, and rested his hands once more on his stomach.

"I'm pregnant, Romano" Italy softly spoke, causing Romano to snap his head at him, his expression completely flabbergasted. Even the other occupants of the room, which were mainly the G8 and a few others, looked upon him with disbelief. Germany and Italy met eyes for a split second, and Italy moved quickly to Germany's side, holding hands and staring down Romano.

"I am pregnant with Germany's child and you have no say in the matter"


	3. Ultrasound Reveal

Romano was stunned into silence. His brother was pregnant with the potato's child. He was _pregnant._ Not just pregnant, but he was pushing him away! It didn't seem possible, even though it was. It scared, enraged, surprised and horrified him all at once, and all he could do was stand and stare in complete stunned silence. Yet all around him, the other nations were yelling and asking questions, and Germany and Italy tried their best to answer them. He snapped out of it though when Austria asked a million-dollar question.

"How long have you been pregnant Italy?"

He looked at the two now surrounded by nations, Hungary also at their side. Hungary this time stepped up and answered.

"Seven weeks. About seven weeks now. He found out about it when he was three weeks"

Romano surged forward through the crowd, fueled by his emotions, and went up to Italy and Germany, ignoring the hushed silence of the crowd. Germany started to push Italy back behind him, but the pregnant nation stepped up to Romano.

"Brother?" was all Italy asked Romano, prompting him to do something. Romano, in an act of entire bravery and acceptance, hugged his brother, taking in account of his brother stomach, even though it barely showed signs of the baby.

"Fratello?" Italy asked quizzically.

"You should have told me idiota. I survived you marrying the potato bastard. I would have…..loved to know that I would be an uncle. You should of told me, damn it" Romano finally got out, letting Italy out of the hug and looking him in the eyes. "Congratulations on it. I'm glad you got your wish"

Italy slowly started to cry, touched by his brother's quick acceptance of it. He went to hug him again, crushing him close to him.

"Thank you Romano, thank you!" he cried. Romano groaned out a 'you're welcome' and stepped out of the hug.

"You still don't have any say in it thought"

"Come on!" Romano argued. Feli shook his head, clear with his answer. Romano sighed, knowing he couldn't fight it. He did however finally turn his attention to Germany, who was already prepared for the oncoming rant.

"Po-….err….Germany, you better not fuck this up. I trust you because you've kept him well so far, but I swear to god if you ruin this at all, I will kill you"

"Alright. Anyway, with Hungary staying for it as well I think it'll be fine"

"Wait…why's Hungary involved in this?" Romano asked, looking at Hungary now. She deflected from Austria and answered as she hugged Italy's shoulders.

"I have now official midwife status for his pregnancy! I'll be looking after his health, the process, a lot! Germany will be helping of course since he's the father but I'll be taking care of the medical things and the birth" she gleefully informed him, Italy nodding in confirmation.

"Soo….you'll be getting fatter?" America asked experimentally, only getting hit in the head by England.

"It's not called 'getting fat' you asshat! Don't hurt his feelings!" England shouted. Italy whimpered a bit, lightly hurt by the 'fat' comment. Germany whispered in his ear that he didn't mean anything rude or harmful with the question.

"So….the baby will become one with me, da?" Russia questioned over the others, and instantly everyone answered a loud 'No', though Italy did add something to his answer quickly.

"Well…..maybe he or she can be _friends_ with you if you're careful Russia" Everyone disagreed on the idea, but Russia seemed to be touched by the offer, finally seeing that Italy didn't look like he was afraid of him. Even though Russia felt Belarus's stare going through him, he walked up to Italy and smiled very weakly. Italy returned one quickly.

Everything settled and cooled afterword, the meeting officially ending and everyone going home. Austria, Prussia, Russia, and Japan stayed behind to talk with Italy, Germany and Hungary. Prussia was excited as well because he would have a hopefully awesome nephew or niece. Japan was talking to Hungary on what he called 'sensitive matters' though Prussia knew that they were talking yaoi. Russia left after a bit, getting a small chat in with Italy who took well to him. Austria stayed only because he wanted the full truth and he needed to wait for Prussia because he would easily get lost and drink if he didn't keep a hold on him.

Sooner rather than later, everyone finally split off and went home. Italy immediately claimed he was starving and went off into the kitchen to fix something for himself, while Hungary and Germany changed into something more comfortable and tried to relax in the living room.

"That went….well" Hungary finally brought up, breaking the uneasy silence building around the room.

"Yeah….even though Romano was keen on trying to maul me in the beginning" Germany sighed, sinking farther into his spot on the couch. Something popped in the kitchen and Italy cheered. Something sweet wafted in the air, and Germany smiled. It smelled like a dessert wine.

"Smells like dessert wine…." Hungary sighed in relief, taking in the smell as well.

"I was just thinking that. Italy must of broke out the Ice wine Prussia got from Canada"

"How did he get wine from…..Canada?" Hungary asked, leaning in closer to him. Germany shrugged, unsure himself on how did get it. Italy walked out a few moments later, holding a bowl filled to the top with ice cream. At first it smelled amazing, the ice wine obvious now, and then it slowly twisted into something peachy.

"What did you get?" Hungary wondered. Italy plopped himself carefully next to Germany and started to eat.

"French vanilla and chocolate ice cream with peaches and some ice wine I found in the fridge" Italy mumbled through a mouthful of ice cream. "I wanted something with the ice wine because I stole a sip of it this morning, and I wondered what it would be like on ice cream and it tastes really good!"

Warm laughter filled the room, and everything went back into its usual routine. The long, uneventful days rolled along, and each day brought a colorful time. Italy still had rampant mood swings and unusual cravings at will, and his bladder still disagreed with him. He was tired more than usual, but the still ongoing morning sickness has been nursed down to nothing thanks to China. He sent a gift of peach leaf tea to help with it. Meetings and Long periods of time from Italy came to a standstill for Hungary and Germany, and visits from Japan, Romano and a few others became more frequent. Slowly the days turned into weeks, and Italy finally entered his second trimester, and that brought along a lot more. Hungary was tight in her monitoring of him and was glad to let them know everything seemed to be going well. Italy was subtly getting bigger, looking now a little less 'fat' a little more pregnant. Week 13 blew by quickly, and when they entered week 17 Hungary informed them that it would be a perfect time to get an ultrasound to see the child.

When Hungary went off to get the machine, Italy and Germany patiently waited in the first floor bedroom that was actually Italy's but as you know he never uses it. Italy finished with his phone, setting it down on his nightstand and sat back once more, one handing rubbing his extended out stomach. It had been a rough start with his hormones playing kickball with his body but it finally started to get easier. His only complaint was the body aches, the constant urination, and the dark patches of skin popping up. Hungary called the dark patches on his face now the 'masks of pregnancy' but he was annoyed by them. The only thing he probably liked was that now he was literally growing boobs. They were a bit sensitive but they were fun to poke.

"Any movement yet?" Germany asked, moving one of his own hands to Italy's abdomen. It was around this time as well that their baby would be moving, and both couldn't wait for it. Italy though shook his head no again.

"Not yet. I really do hope you start moving" Italy murmured down at the growing child, rubbing his stomach. Germany moved his hand and sighed, shifting in his spot next to the bed.

After a few minutes of waiting and silence, and of course hoping for the baby to start moving, Elizabeta came in with the machine and promptly told them not to ask where she got it. Both of them agreed to her terms, and then they continued on. Hungary turned on the machine, and then pulled out a bottle of blue liquid.

"This may be cold so…." She squirted some of it on Italy's stomach, and then rolled around the device connected to the screen. Italy shivered as it was cold, but kept his eyes on the ultrasound, watching the fuzzy picture form into solid shapes. Germany watched nervously as well from the side of the bed, holding one of Italy's hands.

Hungary seemed to take her time, showing them small little parts of their child at first. Italy though really just wanted to see his child. Hungary smiled and finally went to one side of Italy's stomach, finally getting the form of their child in the picture.

"Just a little more….there the little thing is! Italy, Germany….that's your baby…"

Italy quickly found him crying as he watched the grey little image just barely move. Germany seemed frozen next to Italy, amazed at the image. Hungary smiled and slowly moved the scanner until it was a little closer to the child's lower half.

"Now….do you want the gender, or do you want to wait until birth?" Hungary asked. Germany shook out of his trance and looked down at Italy. The Italian looked down briefly at his baby bump, then to the sonogram of his child. He could see the little thing's mouth opening and closing slowly.

"I want to know" Hungary smiled and moved the wand around until they could see the baby full again.

"It's a girl. See here, nothing sticking up. You got a girl on the way"

* * *

Things started move along slower now, and preparation for the little girl's arrival began. They had gotten their sonograms of the baby girl and now that they knew what gender it was, they quickly got to work planning her room. They decided to go a bit unorthodox because come on, their countries, they defied everything. They weren't just going to paint the room pink and call it done. They would make it a mix of blue and pink, maybe not even put pink in the room. They got Prussia and Hungary to help with painting, and soon the room was beautiful shades of blue, green, and purple. The funny thing too was that Austria's little micronation brother, Kugelmugel, caught wind of them painting and came over randomly, asking if he could help. Feliciano let him in and soon one wall of the room was a beautiful mural of a coastal city, boasting both German and Italian themes and flags.

"Kugel, it's beautiful!" Italy cried, looking over the drying painting. Kugelmugel smiled and wiped off left over paint on his hands on his smock.

"I thought your baby would like some art. You are an artistic country, yes?"

"Si, of course! Thank you again Kugelmugel. I would lean down and hug you but I don't want to hurt me or my baby" Kugelmugel nodded in understanding and instead just hugged Feli's legs.

"Is it done?" Germany asked, peeking his head in to the doorway. Hungary, Prussia and suddenly Austria were crowding around the doorway. Kugelmugel ran up to Austria and hoisted the young little country into his arms. Italy ushered them in, and everyone stood in awe at the painting. Even Kugelmugel looked impressed, and everyone thanked the micronation.

"It's my job to make things more artistic!" Austria gave Kugelmugel a look before setting him down and walking out into the living room. Hungary said she would deal with the others, pulled Prussia out of there and left the couple alone inside the empty room. Italy immediately teared up and curled up against Germany.

"I can't believe Kugelmugel did this..." Italy whispered in disbelief.

"Agreed. It seems like he's excited to help out with things like this"

"Maybe because nothing like this has ever happened before...oh!"

"What?"

Italy placed his hands over his stomach, and let out a gasp. Germany looked into Italy's tear-filled eyes.

"She kicked..."

Germany let out a laugh and placed his hands on Italy's stomach as well. They waited in silence for a moment, hoping that she would move again. Italy rest his hands atop Germany's.

"Vati's here..."

Just like that, Germany felt something press up quickly against his hands and retract away. Both of them stood there in amazement that their baby had begun moving. First the room painting, now the movement. It was a perfect day. Now Italy couldn't wait even more for their baby girl.

* * *

_**Short update is short, but I wanted to give you guys another cute little chapter! We're winding down to the last half of the pregnancy!**_


	4. Caught at the Worst Time

Italy looked out of the window as the rain from the predicted storm started to pour down, pelting the window relentlessly in water. He was glad that it wasn't a thunderstorm yet, but he was also glad that Germany wasn't stuck driving in it, or walking around. Also that Hungary's surprise meeting was close enough that if he called her she could get here quickly.

The weeks and months seemed to blur together for Feli, at least he thought they did. It was a rather interesting, semi-calm couple of months after they finished their girl's room. They were busy the next weeks baby-proofing a few things, making sure everything in the room was built correctly, and as usual, keeping the baby and Feli in fit condition. His hunger was taking another U-turn, switching from random things now to almost exclusively German food. That was just in weeks 22-25. During those, Germany actually used the kitchen more than Feli did, seeing that he didn't know how to make German food. He had everything from meats to sweets to even specialty dishes, and the German's cooking was not wasted. It was also those weeks that Hungary had begun to fuss more and more about the baby, making sure everything was alright, the baby was growing, and that Feliciano wasn't getting sick.

It was discovered in Week 25 that apparently, Feli's body did a bit of a magic trick. They could bear children, right? So why couldn't his body swap out his sexual organs? It was kind of funny in a sense when Hungary found out he had seemingly switched to a vagina out of nowhere. The only explanation was that because they had a female population, their physical bodies would change when the time came. Since no one really could track what happened in the other country's cases, this was a total unknown. It got funnier when Hungary told Germany about it. He near out right freaked and flipped out. It wasn't until later, when Italy explained his theory, that Germany relaxed content with it now. The baby approved of her father's acceptance, getting active and kicking the crap out of Feli. He liked it that she was moving, but didn't like that almost every other kick was at his already weak bladder.

The next weeks were a bit of a downwind, and things were slowly wrapping up nicely. Italy's pregnancy symptoms were calming down; no more morning sickness, no more extreme cravings, even the dark patches of skin were fading. He was dealing with a few different ones now, but he was dealing quite well with them. His back hurt now, and Germany helped as best he could with keeping the worst of it down with massages. His wrists hurt now, and Hungary called this a small case of carpal tunnel syndrome, so now he couldn't paint or sketch as much without bulky braces almost immobilizing his abilities. He missed his sketches, and he had some interesting and wide ideas for how their girl would grow up to look like. There were so many possibilities. He really hoped that once his wrists relaxed out of syndrome, he could sketch to his inspiration's end. His new found 'boob's are well were having a bit of a symptom….thing because they were leaking this watery stuff.

By Week 30, Italy's taste buds had done another loop and a half and his need to pee nearly increased double fold. The child was bigger and weighed heavier now, so it was putting more pressure on his organs. He needed help when he wanted to stand up after sitting and sometimes just around the place. It was a fun time, but Italy accepted their help and accepted the fact that until their baby was born, he would depend on them. He could only thank whoever was looking over his child that he could eat pasta again. His appetite, by the start of the third trimester, switched from German to random then finally back to Mediterranean cuisine. He was back to himself with some additions, inhaling pasta after pasta, trying almost every type and recipe he could think of. He also had a taste for churros and escargot from time to time. At least France was happy to provide for his random French cravings. Germany may just have picked a taste for it too.

Hungary had also benefitted from all of this. This was as close as she was going to get to being a mother. She was basically going to be an aunt. She was happy to help them through this.

Now it was Week 34, just sitting back in a rocking chair they had bought earlier, and thinking about possible names for the little girl. He was debating on whether he should give her a German name or an Italian name. He was thinking along the lines of Karin for German, or maybe something different. She would be Arianne if they chose Italian. He really liked the German pronunciation of Karin and he silently sided with Karin instead of Arianne. He quietly ran his left hand over his protruding stomach, feeling a small little flutter of a kick in the lower part of his belly. It worried him just a little bit that she was still kicking low. He knew that she was bigger now and didn't have a lot of room but something told him it was wrong. He couldn't really tell but he would have to deal with it. The baby would be coming in the expected five or six weeks.

Italy sighed looking out to the dark grey wild brewing and winding outside. Germany had taken the burden of going to the World Meeting even with the threat of rain and being cut off. He made sure he had his phone snug in its home in his right breast pocket. He really wished Germany was here, helping him around and keeping him company, playing cards and teaching him German. Italy didn't know why but he realized he didn't know a lot of German. So the pass the time he now found dead empty he had Germany slowly teach him German, starting like a high school student with the alphabet and simple phrases and little novelty things they could share. It was fun and he still had trouble with the German 'E' but he was managing so far! He could write in it better than he could speak it. He was writing in both formal and loose 'street' German and enjoying all too much. It was fun to wake Germany up with some of his native language in both writing and tongue.

The storm outside rumbled like in ancient times, the Greek god Zeus growing angry at humans and throwing lightning bolts down to calm us and see what we did wrong. He shuddered against his fear, hugging his growing baby belly and calming down as the joining thunder followed the bolts of charged electricity. He slowly uncurled and relaxed, letting the dull thudding of rain pelting the house lull him back into calm tides. As he finally relaxed, his bladder did its usual jump, signaling his need to pee. As he slowly braced himself to stand up, he felt something shift ever so slightly down. He took no scare form it and slowly stood up, keeping his belly from getting hurt. He took a moment to breathe as he stood by himself, bracing just enough weight on the hand on his chair. He took a few steps, his back disagreeing just a little bit.

He felt something shift hard downward in him, and a sharp gasp let itself free from him. His back hurt, his hips hurt. Everything started to hurt for a moment until it settled again, but the overwhelming weight that seemed to be hanging him down was still there. Instantly, Italy knew what it meant.

He was going into labor. He was going into labor in the middle of a horrible rain storm a month before he was due.

He let out another low scream as the storm grew in strength. Lightning flashing around the house on a wave of near unbearable sound, scaring him into jumping just enough to induce another sharp pain up and down his spine and hit him like nothing he ever felt before. He groaned as he settled back on his feet, hands grasping at his stomach.

He needed to call Hungary and he needed to now. This wasn't false labor, this was actual labor.

He grabbed for his phone as quickly as he could, and hit his speed dial for Hungary, starting to walk around as best he could without yelling out. He needed to get his water broken if he was going to deliver, even this early. He didn't like this pain, it was too much already. The phone rang for a few seconds before Hungary picked up.

"Feli, what's going on?" she answered panicked. Italy bit back a groan before talking.

"Hungary, I'm going into labor"

"What?! Th-that's…not"

"Look Eliza! It's not false labor, it hurts like fucking hell and…oh god…."

"Italy?!"

"M-my water just broke…." Italy whispered fearfully, looking down at the water trickling down his leg and the wave that had suddenly came now sitting as a puddle at his feet. His shirt, which hung to his half-calf, was soaked from the waist down.

"Okay, just head for your room, everything should be already set for this. Try to keep calm, remember to tense up when contractions hit and…."

"FUCK! It hurts…. It just hurts…."

"I'm running right now Italy, get to the room! I'll be there as quickly as I can. I'll call Germany, alright sweety?"

"O-okaay…"

"Good. Hold on Feli, we'll be there"

Italy heard the dial tone on the other end, and he was left with his task. He tossed his phone to the chair he was previously in and slowly made his way toward his room, fighting constant stabs of pain and his contractions hitting him in full force. He eventually made it, throwing open the door and crying out as another contraction hit him. He clung to the doorframe, desperately trying to keep himself upright. As the contraction ended he untightened everything and walked up to the small twin size bed now sideways along the wall. He sat down and scooted himself back until his back was cushioned by pillows. He just had to wait it out for Hungary and Germany and the pain would be all over. Unless they were late and….

Before he could finish the thought, another contraction hit him hard. He could only tense up against it, fight back the worst of his cries and hope to God that Hungary and Germany got here before he'd have to deliver.

* * *

Hungary ran as fast as she could out of her meeting hall and simply fought back the rain with her arm. She made it quickly to her car and collected herself, picking up her phone and squeezing out water from her hair at the same time. As the phone tried to connect her call, she set it on speaker so she could try her best to dry herself. She started her car and began to head for Italy when Germany finally picked up, sounding as serious as she did when she got called by Italy.

"Hungary, what's going on?"

"Germany I'm on my way to your house right now, can you get out of the World Meeting?"

"Did something happen to Feli!? Hungary what is going on?"

"Give me a moment….FUCK!"

"Elizabeta?!"

"Sorry, some idiot almost hit me. Can you get to Italy quickly?"

"Hungary I will I'm not stupid, now what the fuck is happening with F-"

"Italy's gone into labor Ludwig, your baby is about to be born and I'm almost getting hit trying to get through this shitty rain and city to get to him. You need to get to him NOW."

Before Hungary could say more, Germany hung up on her. She had to smile. He knew when shit needed to be done. She gunned her car as fast as she could safely and turned a corner, hoping that traffic wouldn't hold her up much longer. She was driving like Italy would, keeping her speed high and her turns sharp, almost taking out a mail box in the process of getting through traffic. She lost track of how long she had been driving and one look to her phone's clock told her enough. She was taking too long; Italy had been going through labor, rather painful labor from what she heard over the phone, now for almost an hour alone. She didn't like the idea at all. She quickly took a left turn at the familiar collection of homes and well-kept tenements and finally had reached Germany's house. She pulled the car quickly into the driveway and flung her door open, running as fast as she could toward the front door, throwing it open as lightning flashed and the lights all snapped off. Power gone and now in candlelit-darkness, Hungary shrugged off her soaked coat and shoes, and quickly moved toward Italy's room as his cries hit her ears.

"Feliciano, I'm here!"

"Hungary…"

Hungary rushed over to Italy quickly, grabbing a towel as she flew by the bathroom, and was immediately in midwife-doctor mode. She wiped away the building sweat on Italy's face, spread his legs, and checked to see how dilated he was. Before she finished checking however, she was grabbing for another towel.

"How far apart are your contractions Italy?" she asked quickly, looking up at him. He was tired already, not used to the intensity of this pain. He was doing well so far with getting used to it because he knew it would get worse when he was ready to deliver.

"They're shorter, only a minute apart. They're more painful too…." he whimpered, bracing himself for the next contraction.

"It's okay Feli…..I know it's been a horrible hour but…"

Right on time, the next contraction hit, and everything in Italy seized up and curled. He was yelling out in pain, fighting the force pushing down within him. A few more seconds of agonizing pain and it was done for now, letting Italy relax for another few minutes. He just wanted to black out and let it all end. He just wanted his baby girl here in the world already.

"Italy, brace up your legs like this…there you go. I'm going to check to see how far off you are to pushing, okay?"

"Si…." Italy weakly replied, trying to keep himself readied for the next wave of pain sure to hit him. Hungary ducked down in between his legs and he fought off sudden embarrassment. He really shouldn't be, but his hormones were playing jump rope again.

"Oh no…."

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"Breeched….she's feet first. I'll need to reach in you and get her head first okay?"

Italy nodded quickly, just wanting his girl out already. Hungary took a look breath and dove in, trying to slowly twist the baby girl around so she was head first out. Italy kept himself calm as best he could, but found himself staring at the blank spot next to him. Germany still was nowhere to be seen. Another contraction hit as soon as Hungary had finished turning the baby, and this long, tearing move didn't seem to stop. He could feel something open again below and attempted to curl as the contraction continued on, biting down roughly on his lips. It was long and torturous, and Hungary was rushing around as he rode out several of these long, painful contractions. She was setting up towels around them, putting a nice cold towel on his forehead and setting things like scissors and a little tub thing next to her.

"Italy, I know you don't want to without Germany but its time" Hungary shot off, finding that he his new found cervix was already at ten centimeters, completely dilated. Italy shook his head quickly, tears falling in sudden rivers.

"No! N-no, I need to wait!"

"Italy, she could be already having trouble with being not just early but breech! You need to deliver now!"

Italy cursed out his frustration several times before taking in several quick breaths, unsure of his next decision. It would be torture without Germany here but if it was a possible life or death situation for his baby….

"Okay…."

"That's it…now when you feel your next contraction, you need to push for ten seconds then rest okay?"

Italy quickly nodded and counted the seconds before the next one came. They were shorter, seemingly shocking the life growing in him out. Immediately when he felt it come on, he grinded his teeth together, curled up enough to almost sit up and pushed as best he could, crying out as the seconds seemed to tick on forever. He may have been pushing his child out but his thoughts were on Germany.

He hoped he would get here before she was born.

* * *

"FUCK!" Germany screamed, slamming his hands down on his steering wheel. The car stalled and wouldn't start again. It had stalled in the middle of traffic and Germany barely had enough time to pull it to the side and out of harm's way. At least his emergency brake still worked and he could keep the car at a halt. Romano, who was in passenger, was cursing as well.

"We're fucked! We'll never make it!"

Germany looked up at the roads and sidewalks, watching the rain slam and cover everything. The car was a no-go now and he had no time to waste. He took his keys out of the ignition, opening his car door and took the next mode of transportation he could use.

He ran.

He was not going to let the rain stop him. He ran as fast as he could without sliding or slipping, dodging things as they went past. Romano kept close to him as they both ran, wiping hair and water out of their faces and not stopping once. Their lungs were burning by the time they were getting close and Germany felt like he could collapse at any moment but he continued running and swerving around people and objects. Both were soaked to the bone, shivering and shaking underneath the surges of adrenaline keeping them moving forward. Germany almost slipped as he ran around a corner, finally seeing his house. As he picked himself up and shot forward, he could make out the darkness of the house. Power must be down, he realized. Romano noticed it as well, and cursed as they ran up quickly to the front door, shrugging off coats and shoes before they even walked in to the candle-lit living room. Romano was tired enough to shred everything off besides his pants and flop on the couch, trying to get more air.

Both froze as Italy's screams hit the air around them. Germany moved quickly to Italy's room, signaling Romano to stay in the living room, which for some reason he complied. Germany came stomping in to the makeshift delivery room, jogging up to Italy as he grabbed for Germany's shirt. He was red in the face, everything scrunched up.

"Why did it take you so long?" Italy whimpered. Germany quickly kissed Italy before taking his right hand firmly in his.

"I had to run here, the car gave out on me. Romano's waiting as well in the living room"

"R-run?!"

Before Italy could say anymore, he had to push again, letting out a hard wail, one hand curling up in the sheets beside him and the other crushing Germany's hand. Germany immediately steeled up, unsure if he could feel his hand breaking or Italy's hand was breaking in his. Ten more seconds of pushing and then another about fifteen of breathing and collecting himself. Italy was completely drained, sweating out every last drop of energy. He was ready for this to be over and have his little girl in his arms. Germany was wiping away the last of the sweat off Italy's face, whispering that he was a trooper for doing this. Germany kept on saying 'I knew you had it in you', and so many sweet nothings he couldn't make out. He had to push again, and the cycle continued on into the ink black night, storm less of a tropical storm, more of a simple cell with a biting wind.

Into the seventh hour of pushing and hurting and screaming and tearing into his lips and breaking Germany's hand, he was just ready to faint and take risks. He was so exhausted, near the point of sudden collapse. At least he had Germany's cold hand and things to keep him cool.

"There's the head!" Hungary cheered, "One more good hard push, Italy!"

Italy numbly acknowledged Hungary and pushed as hard as he could come up with, yelling out as he came up into a full sitting position, struggling to keep it up. As he fell back in complete numbness, he felt his baby move suddenly and then it was nothing. There was nothing there anymore. He felt no pressure on his organs, nothing pulling the shit out of everything. The girl was born. He waited for the cry, for the first baby's breath in the world.

It was a minute of silence and no cry came.

"Hungary…." Germany's voice was edged and sharpened by fear as he looked down. Hungary was busy to work, grabbing a tool. It was a long, dreadful, physically hurtful silence. Italy shook in fear, seeing the worst for his child. Still no cry came from his child, and tears fell in long streams. Germany was about to move and help when it finally happened.

A long, piercing cry came from the newborn girl's lungs, shouting to the word 'I am here at last'.

Italy finally let out his own, happy cry, thankful to finally hear her at last. Germany started to break down himself, crying up as Hungary ushered him over to cut the cord. Italy nodded him to go ahead and Germany slowly, as if savoring it, walked up to Hungary and the little bloodied newborn in her arms bundled up in a towel. Italy heard the snip before he saw Germany and Hungary help him relax back into something less showing. Hungary took their little girl into the bathroom to clean her up and make sure everything is okay. It wasn't long after that Italy got the afterbirth done with and could relax on his back again, legs closed and pillows everywhere. He wanted to just fall asleep and let the baby get used to everything but he wanted to see her. Germany was next to him, kneeling and sitting alternately, and waited with him. They kept a firm hold on each other's hands. Germany had changed out of his rain soaked clothing and sat now in a pair of shorts and a plain shirt.

A tentative knock came from the door and softly Romano came in, a smile on his face. Italy held out his arms to his brother and his brother jumped for the chance and hugged his brother. As soon as he was out of that hug, he was oddly enough hugging Germany. Romano stepped back and watched the confusion settle until Italy understood.

"Say it fratello…"

Romano sighed. "Thank you….for I guess giving me more hope in you"

Germany smiled and patted Romano's shoulder in confirmation of the received thanks. Romano stayed with the little collected huddle, talking with Italy about what happened, and Germany jumped in because he had no clue either. Italy explained it without a change, and something finally crossed Germany's mind.

"She's a month early…"

It shocked them into silence. The possibility of something horrible happening to their six week early child kept them on an anxious edge. They sat waiting for a while and Italy got a little shut eye before Hungary came out with the bundled up child. Romano and Germany stood up and gave her space as she handed Italy's child to him.

As soon as he looked into the soft blue eyes of his child, Italy knew there was nothing wrong with her. She was actually larger then he thought she would be. She had the cutest little super light brown hair tufts. She seemed to look at him with such marvel and amazement. She kept her mouth wide open and made a funny gurgling sound at him. He hadn't realized he was crying until Germany was brushing them away. Italy smiled up at him and both looked at the bundled up little girl. The little girl was passed between her mother, father and her new uncle until Italy got her back for a while.

She was asleep before he was, and he let her sleep on his chest. As soon as Italy finally succumbed to his body's wants, his little newborn was taken from her warm little cradle in his arms and into Germany's arms for now. Germany gently cradled his little girl in his arms and watched Italy as he slept, breathing gentle and calm. Their girl was waking up again, crying out softly. He softly shushed her, getting her clam down and look around her surroundings. Italy woke when he heard her cries, and softly called out to them. Italy had to admit it was the cutest scene to see Germany and their baby girl together, a parent like scowl on his face.

"You were supposed to sleep libeling" Germany whispered. Italy nodded his head and brought a hand up to touch their girl.

"I heard Karin crying….."

Germany arched a brow. "Karin?"

Italy nodded quickly, poking at a soft little wave in Karin's hair. She was going to have some curly hair if it was this wavy now. She was looking his way again, giving that cute gurgle sound again.

"Karin Beilschmidt-Vargas, or Karin Vargas or Karin Beilschmidt. I like the German pronunciation of the name"

Germany chuckled, lightly kissing Italy as he kept Karin curled to his chest.

"Then it's settled. Welcome….Karin"

* * *

_**Guys thank you so much for following this little story of mine! Welcome Karin into the lives of Germany and Italy!**_

_**I will try to post a epilogue soon but time and inspiration and internet are running short so you may have to wait. Thank you so much for loving my my MPreg story!**_


	5. Her Prologue, Our Epilogue

Even after Karin's birth Hungary stayed in Germany's home, keeping an eye on the new parents. She was making sure Italy knew what to do and how to do it without hurting himself or Karin. The name was growing on everyone that knew of her existence. The G8 and the other others present for the announcement only knew he was pregnant, and did not know she was born. Germany even hid the fact when he bolted from the World Meeting. Currently, only Romano, herself, and the married parents knew. The news was hidden so far.

It's been three weeks since her birth and she was coming along well as much as Hungary saw. Italy grappled instantly to the motherly jobs he had to commit too and did them well. Germany was moving into the father hob as equally well, keeping Italy comfy and the house at peace even with his bosses demands and jobs. Hungary silently moved to Karin's room and peeked in, checking on Italy again like she usually did. All was normal like always.

Italy had also taken up the job of breastfeeding miraculously. She didn't know why he did but Karin was rather fond of his decision at least, greedily taking what she wanted when she was hungry. She still was small, but growing even this young. She smiled as she saw Karin unlatch from Italy and curl up in drowsiness against his chest. He chuckled and brought her closer, rocking gently and singing an Italian lullaby.

"Still checking in Hungary?"

Hungary squeaked out in surprise as she turned and found Germany hovering at the end of the stairs, smiling at her. She chuckled nervously and silently pushed the door closed.

"I can't help it. I know he has it in him to take care of her but it still worries me…."

"What exactly is worrying you?"

"If she's human or like us" Hungary bluntly put out to him. "Never in our history has there been a confirmed father in a birth and we have no clue if she's born human or born a nation or micronation or….city, I don't know. I hope she's like us so….."

The thought wavered in the air around them, haunting them like death in humanity. Germany knew what would happen if she turned out to be human and did not in any circumstance want to face it now, not while Karin was so young and defenseless.

"She's newborn Hungary. Now really shouldn't be the time to worry. When she's older we'll worry. For now, let Italy and I raise her the best we can. If we need your help, we'll call"

Hungary sighed. "Alright…when should we tell the world then? About her?"

Germany took his turn to sigh. "Start small. Can you bring Austria, Prussia and Kugelmugel here?"

"Kugelmugel? Why him?" Hungary asked.

"He painted the mural, plus he wanted to see her when she was born. He's innocent enough."

Hungary had to agree with him on that one. The small rebellious micronation went out of his way to do that for them. She agreed to bring them and went off to fetch them before it was too late to that day. Germany suspected that they would have to wait till tomorrow seeing that is was getting dark already. When her car pulled out of the driveway, Germany knocked on Karin's door and walked in. Italy shuffled his little girl in his arms, letting his shirt stay loose down his arm and keeping his 'inflated' pectorals in visual range. He didn't care if Germany saw.

"She fell asleep?" Germany asked softly. Italy yawned himself, peeling back the blanket around her to show their sleeping beauty. Her hair had already started to grow out and she looked a lot older than a newborn. Germany silently saw this as a sign that she could be a country like them. She was dead asleep, tiny hands curling into the blanket.

"Right after feeding. Looks like she got my trait of napping a lot" Italy yawned, putting the blanket around her again. Germany left a butterfly kiss on his daughter and then on Italy's lips like a whisper.

"Someone else looks tired. You go take a nap. I'll look after her okay liebe?"

Italy yawned and nodded, too tired to reject. He had sacrificed so many normal mid-day naps to raise his girl and it was slowly affecting him. Germany carefully took Karin into one arm and helped Italy up from the rocking chair. Italy replaced his sleeve back onto his shoulder, kissed Germany and murmured thanks, and went on to nap in his room. As soon as he hit the pillows, he was out finally able to sleep in peace. Germany sighed, knowing this by the sound of the door not closing and silently closed it for him, keeping Karin tucked into the crook of his arm like an American Football. She gurgled and shifted in her blanket cocoon, settling into Germany's arm. He softly smiled, not able to escape the cuteness of Karin. He walked into the living room and out into the back porch. For November weather, it was rather warm, though a nip in the air had Germany tucking Karin's blanket tighter around her.

It was still weird to think that he was standing her with a little life that was made from a piece of him. He had actually gotten a child. He looked back down to the sleeping child and held her properly, both arms cradling her to his chest. She stirred softly out of her slumber and looked up at him with curious soft blue eyes. He looked down in equal curiosity, watching her eyes suddenly light up and hearing her giggle. She definitely didn't look like a newborn. There were so many unknowns with her but for now he would ignore them and raise her as she grew.

"Hallo Karin" he gently said, tossing away a wisp of hair stuck on her face with a pointer finger. Karin's mouth opened wide and let out a giggle, grabbing for the finger and keeping a hard grip on it. He laughed at the baby's grip, glad to see at least one trait from him went to her. She let it go of it, snuggling against the warmth of his chest and seemed to fell asleep again. The girl really seemed to take Italy's need to sleep all the time. He walked back inside, making sure not to wake her this time and put her into her crib, kissing her before turning on her star toy hanging above her and turning off the lights, letting the room be illuminated by the star's reflections.

He leaned on the door as it closed, sighing in relief that she didn't wake. The one thing he liked about Karin was that she could sleep through the night most of the time, letting them both sleep and keep up with her constant care without feeling too tired even with their country on their backs. They knew it was hard work to take care of her but they would do as best as possible for her.

He walked into Italy's room, peeled off his clothes until only clad in his boxers (he had gotten into the habit of sleeping mostly naked) and climbed into bed, Italy instantly seeking out his warmth. He curled up against is chest, and Germany's arms in reaction wrapped around his body.

"Is she asleep still?" Italy asked into his chest. Germany gave a silent 'Ja' as he tugged the covers over them. Italy was content with the answer and both slowly tried to succumb into their needed shut eye. As they reached the edge, just about to fall into complete sleep…..

Karin let out a wail, waking them up and kicking them away from sleep. Italy slowly sat up but was pulled down by Germany. He mumbled something about 'I'll do it' but was promptly smothered by a pillow, signaling him to stay.

"I'll do it this time Luddy. She's probably hungry again or messied herself" Italy reminded him. "I won't be long hopefully"

Italy slinked out of bed, clad in his own boxers, and went into Karin's room. She still continued her wailing, squirming in her spot in her crib. Italy shushed her softly as he lifted her up, taking a whiff before putting her to his chest. He could smell poop and sighed as he twisted around to get to the changing table in her room. One thing he found himself good at: changing a diaper. Germany actually was better at it them him but he had been working a lot with his boss so he needed sleep as well. Karin continued wailing, although softer, as he took the dirty diaper off her, and kept it between two fingers.

"You really must like me if you messy yourself like this" Italy said as he pinched his noise, making his now naked baby laugh. He dropped the soiled diaper into the trash can and started the process of changing including wiping, powdering, and securing the diaper properly on her bottom. She stayed silent, wide-eyed as usual after changing was done until she started crying again, this time in a pitch that meant instantly to Italy as 'Feeding time'.

"I knew you were hungry too. Once more and then back to bed. Mommy needs some sleep too Karin" he scolded as he lifted her up and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. He grabbed for her feeding blanket and sat down in the rocking chair. He put the blanket under her and moved Karin until she was allowed easy access to his right 'boob'. She latched on enthusiastically, actually biting twice as she swallowed down her late night snack.

"Hey" Italy softly snapped, poking her head and interrupting her feeding, "No biting, si?"

Karin looked up at him and seemed to understand. She continued on feeding without another biting incident. Her feeding went on for a few minutes until she almost fell asleep drinking. Italy chuckled at her and wrapped her up for bed, and fluffed up her little pillow before setting her down for bed.

"Good night bambina Karin"

* * *

Italy dreamed again after he went back to sleep. It was the white dream from almost ten months ago, or at least similar to it. The last time he had been here he could see a little girl in an icy-blue dress dancing in the primal white winds. This time he could walk through the beautiful landscape, kicking at the snow drifts that came up beside him. He looked around his dream until he could see a house, covered in the snow around him. He fought through until he could peer into the home's living room.

It was his own home. It was Christmas time, garland being strung up by dream Romano and dream himself, balancing on a ladder as they pinned it around the house. Dream Italy's foot slipped as he toppled down, only to be caught by dream Germany. Dream France suddenly popped up from the kitchen, yelling out something to the others possibly upstairs. They all looked toward the stairs. Italy blinked and he was suddenly in place of his dream self, looking up at the second floor as a door opened and out came a beautiful bella.

She had shoulder length super light brown hair, streaking in hues of darker brown down through her beautiful wavy-curly hair. Her bangs covered her left eye, and she had the most beautiful blue eyes. She had her hair loose, but one half of her bangs were cut away, the missing space decorated with soft blue Baby's Breath. She was dressed in a knee length icy blue dress, which flowed around her knees like moving ice. It glittered under the dim lights of the house. She curtsied with a chuckle, getting everyone to clap including Italy. Who was she?

"Stunning! Karin, I knew the dress would look just exquisite on you!" Dream France cheered. Dream Germany nodded in approval. Italy's eyes widened, fixed on the image of his grown little girl. Was this just a dream or a vision? It looked to be a vision, but he couldn't tell. Karin laughed out something in German he didn't recognize. Germany barked something back, earning a loud laugh from her as she grabbed the guardrails.

"At least I'm not wearing that, my gott Vati! Mutti, what do you think? Did France actually get something nice for me?"

"Oui **[**Yes**]** I did Karin! You just don't appreciate my fashion sense!" Dream France called out.

"You know me France, its music I love. Mutti, are you okay?"

Italy's dream slowly came to a point, swirling in only white and blocking out what he saw of the house and the others. His dream became pure white, no more dream figures or the home just the December dance of the wild. He could see figure dance through the background however, one being the older Karin he saw earlier.

"Italien…Feliciano, come on wake up, I think Karin's hungry already"

Italy blinked awake, seeing color once more and packing his pure white dream away for later telling. Karin's wails hit his ears and he bolted up, grabbing the button-up shirt Germany was handing him. He followed quickly into Karin's room where he lifted her up and gave a sniff like he usually did, just in case she wetted herself.

"She's already bigger…." Italy complained, noticing that she was getting bigger by the day. "And she left you, Germany, a present in her diaper. Not sure if yellow or brown wrapped"

Germany sighed, knowing he was on diaper duty this time and took hold of Karin. She was heavier, and looked taller even. Were their eyes playing tricks on them? He didn't know but she still cried like a baby. As Germany did his poop duty, Italy was getting situated in his rocking chair for feeding time as usual. He slid out of his left sleeve and bared open his left boob this time, getting Karin's feeding blanket in the crook of his arm. She liked to lie down on her side when she went left side.

"So…brown or yellow?" Italy chuckled, unable to see the diaper as it came off. Germany was pinching the diaper in two of his fingers, letting it fall into the trash.

"I got both this time" Germany said with a cute tone, completely mocking happiness about it. "Thanks Karin for the present"

Karin laughed in response like she always did. With quick pace, Germany went through the usual changing system and had Karin ready for feeding quickly, putting her into a long tan shirt that she liked. It was made by Hungary to replace her onesies when she didn't want to wear them and had Germany's eagle on it cloaked in red and gold, one clawed hand holding an Italian flag and an olive branch, the other holding a blank white flag with a dove reaching for the flag. Hungary must have worked on the symbolism of the emblem for a while. She loved to wear it.

She settled quickly into her feeding blanket and started her breakfast. She bit again but this time it hurt more than her toothless chomping. Something hard bit into Italy's nipple and he was about to hiss out a warning when he felt the little tooth slink back away.

Italy chuckled, silently celebrating for her first lesson learned and her first tooth.

"I think she has a tooth now" Italy said with a smile, moving his left arm to let a little more feeling into it.

"Really? Did she bite?" Germany asked.

"A little, but she was trying to last night as well. I told her not to and she seemed to understand not to"

Germany smiled, and petted Karin's soft wavy hair. He didn't know what to say. Karin was this young and that smart. She was growing so fast.

"She's special…..aren't you Karin?" Italy asked, looking down at his baby girl. She stopped her breakfast for a moment to look up at her mother, then at her father. She smiled wide, showing off her little poking out new tooth. Germany gave a laugh and kissed her forehead before she dove back for second helpings.

"She's a rare fruit in this basket. I hope we don't spoil her rotten" Germany chuckled, and Italy joined in for a moment. He looked down at Karin, who looked up as she fed again.

"I think she'll be fine. She'll turn out to be beautiful" Italy replied, thinking back to his dream. He took it as a sign, a good omen. The morning went on with little problems, Karin passed between her parents as they went through their day. By late morning, Hungary finally came back with a bit of company.

"I brought those selected!" Hungary yelled. Italy sat rooted in his other rocking chair in the living room, keeping Karin bundled up in her blue blanket. Germany stood up[ from his spot on the couch and watched as Austria, Prussia and Kugelmugel poured in, Prussia automatically going for Karin.

"Is that her, is that the awesome niece I got?!"

"Calm down bruder, alright?" Germany asked. Kugelmugel detached himself from Austria and ran over as well, a look of wonder stuck on his face. Austria sighed and casually strolled up to Italy. Italy chuckled at their eagerness, not Austria obviously, and slowly moved the blanket to revealed Karin. Her hair was in all directions and her eyes took in the others like a movie.

"She so cute!" Prussia gasped. "She looks just so cute!"

Karin laughed up at Prussia, reaching out a hand. Kugelmugel took a timid hold of it, but smiled as Karin smiled his way.

"Can I hold her?" Kugelmugel asked softly. Prussia looked sharply at him.

"I get to first! Blood comes first!"

"Gilbert" Italy snapped. "Kugel asked first"

Prussia sighed and let Kuglemugel get closer. Italy showed the micronation how to hold her and he kept close to his instruction looking down at Karin like he had gotten art supplies for Christmas. He ushered over Austria and they said hello to Karin. Italy smiled again, quietly seeing his dream again.

She was going to have a good life if she was human or a country.

* * *

_**That's the ending for Once Upon a Coin people! Thank you for standing and bearing with me through slow updates. I have some good news for you!**_

_**I have decided that Karin should have her story. THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! I have already decided the name, so look out for it and follow me to keep tabs on what I post if you liked this!**_

_'Once Upon a Dream'** is our sequel name!**_

_**Love you all! Thank you for reading and come back for the sequel!**_


	6. Shiny Authors Note

_**HEEEEEEEEEEEEY YOU!**_

_**Yes, you reading this little author's note, come over here! You'll want to see this if you like this story a lot.**_

_**THE SEQUELS OUT ALREADY!**_

_**Yes, the next part is out and ready for your pleasure~ Just go to my page and look for**_

_**'Once Upon a Dream'**_

_**Or you'll find it somewhere in the fanfiction section under 'Germany and N. Italy' as characters.**_

_**GO GO GO! LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! It's got boatloads of baby cuteness and Germany being kind of soft and It**__**aly being Italy but real defensive!**_


End file.
